Good Fences Make Good Neighbors
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Post ep "The Eyes Have It". Follows my story, "The Road Less Traveled". JJ/Rossi must set some boundaries. Co-auth'd w/tonnie2001969. Will be eight chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Fences Make Good Neighbors**

**Chapter One**

Pushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, JJ fought back a glare as she looked at the man standing on the other side of her makeshift desk. Narrowing her eyes as she lost the battle, she said, as calmly as possible, "Dave, for the fourth time, you don't need to do that!"

Cocking his head to the side, the older profiler stared down at the woman that he had fallen in love with as he said with a shrug, "Do what, Jen?"

Waving her hand at the coffee he had just placed in front of her, she said with a pinched voice, "This. The coffee."

"I was getting my own," he replied, raising his own mug for emphasis, "so I see no reason why I couldn't get yours, too." Cocking an eyebrow at the petite blonde, he added, his tone taking on a concerned quality, "Although I have to admit, Jen, I didn't realize you drank this much caffeine throughout the day. Are you sure that's a good thing for you?"

Her eyes widened as she honestly wondered if he had heard what just came out of his mouth. Surely not. Shaking her head as she reached for the coffee, taking a jerky sip, she said, firmly, "Are you kidding me, Rossi? This from the man who singlehandedly keeps Juan Valdez in the black every year?"

Leaning against the edge of her desk, he replied with a roll of his eyes, "Hell, woman, everyone knows I've been mainlining the good stuff for years. How do you think I manage to accomplish everything in a given day?"

Waving her mug at him, she said, succinctly, "Same here." Taking another sip of the warm brew, she refused to acknowledge that he had prepared it exactly like she liked it, the cream and sugar in perfect proportions. Nothing was going to dull her frustration with this aggravating man!

Nodding as he watched her take a sip, Rossi reached over the edge of her desk, plucking off a handwritten page, recognizing the start of a press release. Staring down at the written words, he muttered, sitting his mug down on top of her files, "Are you sure you want to use that phrasing in the second paragraph, Jen? It might be better if….."

The paper was snapped out of his fingers before he even realized she had struck. Pursing her lips as she dropped the release out of his reach, JJ said as sweetly as possible, "It might be better, Dave, if you'd let me proof my own drafts. You weren't meant to see that yet, you know."

"Just trying to help where I can," Dave shrugged, dropping his hands into his pockets as he stared at her across the wide desk. Something was obviously aggravating her, and yet he couldn't quite put his finger on the cause just yet.

Making a quick decision, JJ pushed herself out of the cushioned chair beneath her, snagging the sleeve of his sport coat as she rounded the desk. Feeling the expensive material beneath her fingertips, she tugged him with her toward the long hallway just outside the bullpen doors.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Dave asked, allowing her to lead him quickly down the hallway in the noisy police station. For days now, they had been making their second home in these dull walls, searching for a killer that seemed to stay one step ahead of them. Knowing that all of their nerves were on edge, the current team situation was only contributing to a normally stressful environment.

"You and I need to have a private consultation," she muttered darkly, pulling him into an empty office and closing the door with a resounding click.

Studying her flushed face, Dave watched the blonde woman pace the cramped room for a moment before asking, carefully, "Something wrong, Jen?"

Snapping her eyes to his, JJ swallowed as she nodded. Uncertain how to begin, she opted for blunt honesty. He was a man of few words, and he always seemed to appreciate the truth delivered in raw form, rather than bundled in a pretty package. "You're driving me nuts, Dave," she declared, her voice agitated as it filled the small room.

Tilting his head, he eyed the woman before him as he waited for her to continue. He was smart enough to know that that sentence had to be followed by more, and he was also smart enough to know that it was best that he keep his mouth shut until she gave him the explanation.

"This isn't working between us," she said, dropping her hands to her hips as she stared back at him.

"Us?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper as he stared in shock at the tiny blonde in front of him. That was not the explanation he had been expecting. Not at all.

"What?" she asked in confusion, noting his rapidly paling face. And then his question finally penetrated the fog her mind had been in ever since he'd decided to work victomology with Reid and herself at the station. "No, Dave," JJ sighed, shaking her head as she tried to let him know his assumption was wrong, "Not us on a personal basis. Us, as in you dogging my every footstep on this case."

Relieved as he listened to her explanation, he mentally gave his heart permission to begin beating again. In the month since he and JJ had begun their relationship, he quickly realized that she and her little boy were now the center of his world. And he wouldn't lie to himself and say that that she hadn't just scared the holy hell out of him. "Jen," he said slowly, locking his eyes on her baby blues, "unless it's your mission to put me in an early grave, could you please be more careful in how you word those kind of things to me?"

Seeing his shaken expression, JJ softened, not wanting to hurt him. She hadn't meant her statement the way it had come out. Far from it. Personally, she'd never been happier with a man in her life, including her son's biological father. Professionally, however, she was on the verge of committing her own homicide.

"Sorry," she said quietly, taking a step toward him, the distance between them rapidly diminishing. Reaching up to cup his cheek, she assured him, "On a personal basis, I'm extremely happy with the "us" we've become, Dave."

"Thank God," Dave muttered, lifting his hand to surround hers and pressing it closer to his cheek. The mere thought of losing this amazing woman and her equally amazing son was enough to make him doubt any sanity that he might have once possessed.

"Professionally, however, I'm going to have to shoot you if you don't stay the hell out of my way, Rossi," she informed him sternly, narrowing her eyes on his to make her point. Slapping her hand loosely against his chest, she asked, "Why the hell are you here? You're always in the field. Why are you changing something that's always worked before?"

Still recovering from his earlier scare, Rossi shook his head as he felt his heartbeat start to return to normal range. "Babe, in case you've missed it, a lot more than this," he said, waving his hand between them for emphasis, "has changed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Fences Make Good Neighbors**

**Chapter Two**

"Just the very reason I think our team needs some things to remain the same," JJ shot back quickly, squeezing his fingers as he tucked their joined hands against her waist. "We've each got a job to do, and we do them well. Or at least I thought we did until this week."

Staring down into her frost blue eyes, he asked, quietly, "Have I been that rough on you?"

Cocking her head to the side, long blonde hair sweeping her shoulder, she delivered a definitely unladylike snort as she muttered, "Let's just say it's been a good thing we were in a police station, because some of the detectives would have come in handy when I decided to murder you and hide the body."

"Gee, Jen," Rossi replied, pulling her ever-so-slightly closer as he suddenly grinned, watching her blue eyes darken, "Don't hold back. Let loose and tell me what you really think."

Smirking as she rolled her eyes, JJ shifted her weight to the opposite foot as she said, pertly, "There's a reason that people need separation in their lives, Dave. And you and I are prime examples of that theory. And while we technically work together, we're not always together while we work. At least, we weren't until this week."

Sliding his hand around her waist, Rossi strummed his fingers against her shirt as he said with a chuckle, "I'm not gonna apologize for wanting to spend more time with you, Jen. And if that time just happens to come while we're working on a case, then that's all the better."

"And I want to spend time with you, too, Dave," JJ assured him, the feel of his hand beginning to burn through the thin cotton of her blouse as she became more and more aware of his touch. Shaking her head, clearing the cobwebs that were trying to creep in, she took a slight step backwards as she pressed her hand to his chest, saying, "But for right now, work needs to be work. And that means that YOU, one of the best profilers in the nation, need to do that job, preferably out in the field where you belong, Dave."

Wrinkling his forehead, Rossi added, "You mean out in the field, away from you, right?"

Narrowing her eyes, JJ nodded as she said, seriously, "There's a reason that they say that good fences make good neighbors, Dave. Separation serves a purpose. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, you know."

Her words struck a chord in him, his head recognizing what his heart had not yet realized. "I think I've been absent from your life far too long already, honey. But I take your point. Unfortunately, for this case anyway, you're stuck with me." Dave said regretfully.

"Why?" JJ asked sharply, unwilling to accept his words without some kind of explanation.

"Because, if I go into the field, I'll get sucked into mediating for Hotch and Morgan. And those two have to learn to work within the confines of their new relationship without my help," Dave informed her evenly. "I'm not an overpriced babysitter," he added flatly with a shake of his dark head.

"No, you aren't," JJ said slowly, begrudgingly understanding his justification even if it didn't give her the results she had first wanted. "And that applies to me also. So take a step back and let me do my job without your interference, Rossi," JJ ordered. "I've been doing it quite successfully for a few years now and see no reason I'd need your help now."

"Really?" Dave asked with a raised brow, a sudden thought crossing his mind. "Then you won't mind taking Strauss' phone call the next time one comes in."

Shaking her head quickly, the thoughts of dealing with their Section Chief sending a shiver down her spine, JJ amended, "Wait! Except for that! You can have that!"

"Nuh uh, babe," Dave said, a slow smile spreading over his face. "No take backs. Your job, remember?"

"Nuh uh, Dave," JJ mimicked his tone as she shook her head, tapping a finger against his lips. "Your job. Or rather, Morgan's job, remember?"

"Well, we both know that's apparently not happening, now is it?" Rossi said with a wry shake of his head. Capturing her hand in his again, he laced their fingers as he leaned back against the ancient metal desk, easily settling her between his knees. "Our boy's not gonna take those phone calls unless God himself speaks audibly, threatening plagues and raining locusts from heaven."

Slapping her hand against his chest again as she relaxed comfortably against him, she muttered, "Well, somehow or another, he's gonna have to change that mindset. I refuse to deal with our Section Chief unless absolutely necessary. That is cruel and unusual punishment that falls far above my pay grade."

Grinning at her scrunched face, Rossi cocked his head as he said, "So since we know Morgan apparently feels the same way, you think you might be seeing some benefits to having me in your space right now? I might just come in handy, you know."

Raising a well-defined blonde brow, JJ rolled her eyes as she replied, "Okay, so you are in charge of Strauss. But I want it on record that I think you could do that while out in field, too. You're smart, Dave. You could multitask."

"Gee, I appreciate your apparent faith in me," Rossi said, slight sarcasm leaking into his words. A sudden crash in the hallway, followed by loud voices, interrupted their privacy for the moment, but then faded into the background. Turning his attention back to her, he said, firmly, "But, I'll be staying here for the remainder of this case. I will, however, observe your rules and not violate your sanctified working space again IF you'll have dinner with me tonight," he bargained.

"We were going to have dinner together anyway," JJ grinned, knowing that the battle had been swayed in her favor.

"Then this oughta be an easy deal for you to accept," Dave shrugged, returning her smile.

"You're on, Rossi. Now, we need to get back to our respective jobs," she replied, her tone defying him to argue. She might have only been a mother for three seasons, but Jennifer Jareau had mastered that certain tone.

Nodding, Dave pulled her closer as he murmured, "Just one more thing, Jen." Lowering his head to cover her lips in a soft kiss, he bit back a groan as she parted her lips for him. Breaking apart a moment later, Dave winked. "Now we can go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Fences Make Good Neighbors**

**Chapter Three**

Four hours later, JJ found herself watching Dave fiddle with his silverware in the busy Italian restaurant he'd chosen. Watching him for a few moments, JJ finally shook her head, knowing he was deep in thought about something, obviously important. "Wanna share what's on your mind?"

Lifting surprised eyes to hers as he comprehended her question, Dave shook his head, forcing a smile. "Nothing. Why?"

"Because you've been fidgeting in your seat since we got here," JJ offered with a nod toward the napkin he was currently twisting in his large hands. The once-starched linen had been reduced to a wrinkled mass of fabric, obviously not created to withstand its current treatment.

Throwing the napkin down in irritation, Dave frowned as he realized he'd been caught. "You'll think it's stupid," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"No, I won't," JJ said with a shake of her blonde head. One thing she knew she'd never be able to accuse the man sitting across from her of would be being stupid.

"It's not very manly," Dave warned, finally meeting her curious gaze.

"Don't care," JJ shrugged, refusing to give him an out in this situation.

"I miss the baby," he confessed, averting his eyes from hers as soon as the words left his mouth. He'd spent the last month weaving his life with Jen's. By default, he'd done the same with her son. And, now, their first case away from home since their relationship began, he was faced with Henry withdrawals. What the hell kind of sissy man had this woman and her kid turned him into?

She couldn't help the small grin that started on her lips, and she felt it growing by the minute as she just stared at this amazing man sitting across from her. "Dave," she began, reaching out a hand to cover his, "That's so swee----"

"Don't you dare say that word, Jen," he interrupted her with a growl, easily turning his hand and linking their fingers. "I'm 54 years old. I don't DO sweet," he said, making a face as he reached the final word.

Leaning forward, JJ whispered, mock-conspiratorially, "I hate to break it to you, Rossi, but your secret's been found out. You've been taken down by a nine-month old, and I'm never gonna forget it."

Rolling his eyes, he muttered as he shrugged, "So sue me. I love your kid. That's not a crime, is it?"

Releasing his hand as she reached for her iced tea, the cold liquid sliding down her parched throat, she grinned around the edge of her glass as she took in his frustrated face. "It's not a crime, Dave. And for the record, I miss him, too." Pausing for a moment, she added, wistfully, "More than most people know."

Hearing the slight catch in her voice at those final words, Rossi asked, softly, "How do you do it, babe?" Seeing the flash suddenly fly in her baby blue eyes, he added, quickly, "Not a slam, Jen. Just a simple question. I'm gonna need some hints on how to handle this, you know, and I have a feeling Henry's gonna keep growing on me."

"He does do that," JJ admitted with a sad smile, the thoughts of her tiny blonde haired joy filling her mind. She sighed deeply, then shrugged as she said, "I just keep reminding myself that what I do is making a better world for him. And that means that sometimes I have to be away from him to make that happen." She looked over at him then as she added, a small smile started to cover her lips again, "But there's nothing like getting home to him and hearing his little laugh when he first sees me after I've been gone for a while."

"That's definitely a sound I'm going to enjoy hearing once this is over," he murmured, reaching across the table again for her soft hand.

"I'll tell you a secret," JJ whispered, her heart feeling a tiny tug as she thought about her son with this man, "I'm really going to enjoy you being there with me to hear it."

"You mean that?" Dave asked quietly, watching her face. The normal noise of the restaurant once again faded into a hollow distance as he waited for her words.

"You know I do, David," JJ said quietly, her voice sincere as she nodded once.

"I'm glad," Dave whispered, rubbing her fingers with his thumb. Shaking his head at the thought, he added, "You know, I never expected to find myself in this position at my age."

"It's not as though you're ready for the home yet, Dave," JJ snorted, grinning again as she shook her head, long blonde hair swaying gently. "Besides, Henry and I will keep you young," JJ vowed with a wink.

"That's a promise I plan on holding both of you to," Dave replied, genuinely satisfied with his life for the first time in years. While he had never planned to be at this exact point, with this woman, he honestly felt that all of his life had been leading him to here. To her.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it," JJ smiled across the table as the waitress arrived with their food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Fences Make Good Neighbors**

**Chapter Four**

Two hours later, Dave kept his arm around JJ's waist as they reached her hotel room door. Turning into his arms as they stood in the silent deserted hallway, JJ gazed up into his handsome faced and raised a brow. "So, do you feel any better?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"I always feel better when I'm with you," he whispered, trailing a gentle finger down her cheek. "But I'm not going to stand here and lie and say that I don't hope you invite me in and try to distract me with your womanly wiles."

"Distract you, huh?" she said softly, mindful that they were standing in a public hallway, easily within distance of their teammates rooms.

"Mmmm," he hummed. "I'm open to all kinds of ideas," he nodded, eyes hopeful. The mere thoughts of separating from her for even the few hours necessary for sleep were almost too much for him at that moment, and he wondered what it would take to convince her to take the next step in their relationship.

"We talked about this," JJ said, laughing lightly as she tightened her grip on the plastic keycard.

"You said we couldn't share a hotel room in the field. You said nothing about me staying the night and sneaking out before dawn. Nothing I own is in that room behind you, thus we wouldn't be sharing." Pausing for emphasis, he added, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes, "Besides, I'll be lonely."

Letting out a chuckle at the pout that flirted on his face, JJ patted his whiskered cheek as she consoled him, "Now, we couldn't have that, could we?"

Widening his eyes at her words, he said, hopefully, "So does that mean that you'll…"

"It means that I'm going to invite you to join me in my nightly phone call to check on Henry," JJ finished his sentence for him, sliding her hand down to lace her fingers with his. Glancing back up at him, she added, softly, "That is, if you want to."

Squeezing her hand, he nodded as he reassured her, his smile soft, "Jen, there's nothing I'd like better right now." Pausing, he wiggled his eyebrows as she reached for her keycard, then added, "Well, I might think of a few other things that we could do after that if…"

Popping open the metal door with ease, JJ threw over her shoulder as she hit the light switch, "Don't push it, Dave. How about we take it one step at a time?"

Easing the door closed behind him, he took advantage of their joined hands to quickly draw her back against him, her gasp sharp as she landed against his chest.

Staring up into his darkened eyes, JJ cocked her head as she asked, softly, "Dave? What…."

The soft light glimmered off her silky hair, drawing him to her like a moth to a flame. "What if we start with this first?" Rossi murmured with a growing smile, drawing her warm body closer as he captured her lips in a slow kiss, sliding his hands down her delicate sides to settle on her hips. Feeling her sigh against his lips, he took the invitation, deepening the kiss as their tongues met in a delicate dance of anticipation.

Walking her backward across the room, his mouth never leaving hers, he stopped as JJ's calves hit the bed. Slowly breaking their kiss, he watched her dazed eyes as she drew in a shaky sigh. "Now," he said, gently pushing her down to sit on the bed, "We can call Henry," he continued, pressing his cell phone into her hand.

Feeling the small phone against her palm, she wondered how she was going to talk when she could barely breathe. This man, this frustrating, amazing, and impetuous man, was going to drive her crazy, one way or another. Staring up at him blankly, JJ whispered tremulously, "You are very dangerous, Agent Rossi."

Eyes crinkling at the corners, Dave smiled, knowing he had definitely succeeded in his mission. "You have no idea, beautiful. Now dial the phone before I decide to demonstrate exactly how lethal I can be when I put my mind to it," he suggested strongly. "It's second on the speed dial for Garcia," he told her, taking a seat beside her on the bed as he waited for her to dial.

Absently pressing the prerequisite number, JJ's eyes never left his face. This man was either going to be the death of her or become her savior, and at this point, she wasn't sure she would know the difference. Drawn from her musings by Garcia's chipper voice on the other end of the phone, she greeted her friend and son's godmother. "Hey, Garcie. Is Henry still awake?"

Garcia's laughing voice came across the phone line with ease as she replied, "Of course he is, sugar plum. We've been heavily involved in a Wiggles marathon."

Hearing her son's jabbers in the background, JJ grinned as she whispered to Rossi, "He's up. You want me to put it on speaker?"

"Damn right I do, woman," he replied with a matching grin, sliding a hand down her spine as he settled a bit closer.

Trying her best to ignore his touch, and failing mightily, JJ turned her attention back to the phone, pressing a quick button as she said, "Garcie, I've got you on speaker. Dave wanted to talk to Henry, too."

"Now isn't that special. Is there something you want to tell me, gumdrop? Maybe about why Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome if in your room this late at night?" Garcia asked, her voice taking on a metallic sing-song quality, the speaker of the phone leaving something to be desired.

Feeling her cheeks redden as she glanced quickly up at his grinning face, JJ hissed loudly, "Again, Garcia, speaker phone. Any of that mean something to you?"

"Pay no attention to her, Garcia," Rossi's deep voice washed over her as she felt him shifting against her, his hand settling on her lower back. "And my intentions are honorable, I assure you."

"They better be, SuperAgent," Garcia sang through the connection, then apparently turned her attention toward the baby as she whispered loudly, "Whattya think, Henry? You wanna talk to Mama and Uncle Dave?"

"Da! Da! Dabe!" Henry happily babbled, his excitement filling the impersonal hotel room. In the space of three seconds, his tiny voice drew them both in, erasing all distance as they both focused intently on the tiny phone.

"Hey, Little Big Man!" Dave grinned, his eyes crinkling as he imagined the little blonde boy and his cherub smile. "What's my boy doing?"

"Iggles!" Henry jabbered. "Iggles!"

"Are you watching Wiggles, baby?" JJ crooned gently, hearing that trademark music in the background. Many, many nights, she and her son had danced around her small living room, the TV providing a concert for just the two of them alone. Sitting there on that non-descript bed in that generic room, she could almost imagine herself right back in her own home, holding her little boy.

"Iggles, Mama!" Henry yelled determinedly.

Hearing Garcia's voice come back on the line, Dave and JJ exchanged a look and a laugh as Garcia announced, "And now you've both lost out to the entertainment that is singing Aussies! Don't you feel special?"

Laughing, JJ nodded, the spell starting to break. "Yeah, he gets a little focused when the Wiggles or Barney takes the stage."

"That he does," Pen agreed happily.

"Tell him we love him, Penny. And give him a kiss for me. You'll call if anything happens, right?" JJ asked, always a little worried when she was away from her baby, but knowing that Penelope Garcia would guard him with her very life if necessary.

"You know I will," Garcia assured her. "You two sleep tight tonight, 'kay? By the way, are you two bugs wrapped up in one rug?"

"Garcia!" JJ gasped, eyes widening on the phone, all thoughts of her son suddenly leaving her mind as she felt her body jerk.

"That remains to be seen," Dave laughed, stroking her back in a soothing motion, "We'll call tomorrow, Garcia. Goodnight!" Dave replied, disconnecting the phone and dropping it onto the waiting nightstand.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N -- Just wanted to take a moment and let ya'll know this is it til at least Sunday...the Swine flu is kicking my butt. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback. And to my anonymous reviewers, thank you, too. I can't thank you personally cause won't let me, but I truly appreciate it. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Good Fences Make Good Neighbors**

**Chapter Five**

Lifting surprised eyes to his, JJ gaped. "I can't believe you just said that to her!"

"Why not?" Dave shrugged with a mischievous grin. "It was true," he murmured, leaning forward to steal a kiss from her slack lips. The mere taste of her was enough to make him deepen the kiss, his hand on her hip pulling her closer.

Sighing at the feel of his skin against hers, JJ knew that she couldn't allow this to continue if she wanted to keep her sanity. Pressing against his strong chest with a well-placed hand, JJ gently pushed him back, just slightly, as she murmured, "It might have been true, but it just served to add fuel to Garcia's already raging fire. That woman will be lying in wait for me, Dave, demanding answers and not accepting no for an answer!"

"Then don't say no, Jen," Rossi replied with a grin, his eyes sweeping across her flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. Every moment he spent with this amazing woman only served to remind him truly beautiful she really was.

Cocking her head to the side, JJ couldn't help but lean toward him as she asked, pertly, "To Garcia or to you?"

"Neither. But especially me."Pressing another kiss to her lips, he expertly swept his hand against her neck, angling her head in just the position that would allow him to gain perfect access to that beautiful mouth. Feeling her finger grip against the collar of his shirt, he correctly interpreted her intentions, deepening the contact as her lips eased to his soft demand. His tongue found hers, a slow dance that rivaled any tango he had ever performed. Losing himself in her touch, in her taste, David Rossi knew that he was a drowning man, and this tiny woman was his only salvation.

As he expertly took control, JJ felt herself sliding deeper and deeper into the wellspring of intensity that seemed to intent on overwhelming her. Her tongue wanted his, wanted to give as well as she was getting. Needing to ground herself against the emotions that were pulsating all around, she tightening her hand against his shirt, the feel of the starched cotton biting against her skin. Never had she known this amazement that could come from simply kissing a man. No, she amended in her mind, from kissing THIS man.

But she also knew that if she didn't stop now, she might not be able to stop later. Feeling his hand settle against her hips, JJ drew her hand up to his cheek as she slowly parted her tongue from his, drawing back slightly. Refusing to acknowledge the sudden grip of loss that assailed her when their lips separated, she opened her eyes, only to find herself staring directly into his flashing dark orbs.

Feeling her pull back, Rossi tightened his hand against her neck as he whispered, "You're amazing, you know that, don't you?"

She smiled weakly, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips slightly as she murmured, "I think the feeling's mutual." Sighing as she smoothed her fingers against his prickly beard, she added, "But I don't know for sure if this is a good thing tonight, Dave."

Sweeping a finger over her bottom lip, the delicate skin soft against his touch, he shook his head as he kept his eyes on hers, "This isn't gonna be another one of your lectures on keeping our lives separate is it, Babe? Because I gotta tell you, I think this is one of the moments when we're supposed to have some crossover. There's not a single work issue in sight, and I'm all for mixing our personal time."

"Really? I couldn't tell," she said, dropping her head against his shoulder as a chuckle escaped. "You're determined, I'll give you that," she said with grudging admiration, his muscles strong against her skin.

"I want you, Jennifer," Dave murmured, vocalizing the words he'd hesitated saying for too long. "All of you…not just pieces of you. And I want everyone and everything that comes with you…baby, baggage and all."

Gasping slightly at his stark words, JJ swallowed nervously. The faint hum of the heater fan blew softly in the background, momentarily distracting her before she refocused on him. "You're blunt," she managed to whisper, her throat suddenly feeling thick and tight as she realized just how very much she wanted this to work with the man sitting beside her.

"I am, but I'm also being totally honest. And I don't really think I'm saying anything that you weren't already aware of Jen," he said quietly, watching her face for a sign that she was as invested in this as he was. "Am I right there, Jen?"

"I think I knew. But assuming it and KNOWING it are two different things," she whispered, biting her lip. "You know I have to be careful, Dave. With myself and with Henry. I've already had one man drift in and out of our life in short order. That's bad enough. But if things between us didn't work…you'd…we'd still be…be…"

"You're already assuming the worst, JJ," Dave said quietly, shaking his head. Smoothing a strand of her hair behind her ear, he asked, "Have I ever given you a reason to think you couldn't trust me with your heart…with your son's heart?"

"Us, personally?" JJ questioned. Shaking her head, she continued, "No, you haven't. But…" she said, trailing off as she realized there was no good way to put into words what she needed to say.

But, as usual, he was ahead of her. "But you're worried because there have been at least three someone else's before you that didn't last," Dave finished for her, his tone warm and open. His intent had never been to ride roughshod over her feelings, and he honestly wanted her to feel complete safety with him. And if that meant that he needed to give her this time, to give her this reassurance, then he would do whatever necessary. Losing her, losing them, was not an option.

Flashing surprised eyes up to meet his, JJ muttered, "So, my hang-ups are that obvious, huh?" Accustomed to hiding her feelings, needing to keep a barrier of sorts in place for her son's protection, she couldn't help but feel a bit exposed at the ease in which he had seen through her shields.

"You wouldn't be much of a mother if it didn't concern you…you'd be trusting me with your son's heart as well as your own," Dave shrugged, admiration for her leaking into his words. "And since you are a smart, capable mother, I knew you'd be bound to at least want some assurances from me."

Tilting her head, JJ studied Rossi's face, for a rare moment in time, completely open and unguarded. And somehow, she knew that this man didn't allow these instances very often. They both kept up their guards for a reason, albeit different reasons. "Okay, Dave, tell me why we should let this between us develop further."


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Fences Make Good Neighbors**

**Chapter Six**

Ah, he thought with a nod, this was at least some form of progress. "I'm not going to give you any pat answers, Jen," Rossi said softly, linking his fingers with hers as he settled their joined hands on her knee. "What I feel for you can't be confined in normal words, especially any I've used with any other woman." Stopping for a moment, he added, voice just as calm, "And I never intend on saying anything like this to another woman ever again."

"Dave, I'm not asking you to declare undying love at this moment," JJ replied, needing to hold back a part of herself, something to protect herself, even though another part of her wanted to hear those very words.

"Well, that's what I'm offering, Jen," Rossi stated baldly, tightening his fingers against hers. "I know that you've had to put up a wall, had to make sure that you and Henry would be protected following what that bastard did to you. But I'm not him, and I want an eternity with you. With you both."

Shaking her head, JJ sighed as she whispered, "Dave…."

"No, give me a moment, Jen," he interrupted, dropping a soft chaste kiss to her lips as he murmured, "We're not going to have all the answers right now, but we can search for them together. Spending time with you, with your son, completes me. Knowing that you're going to be there, that you're a part of my life, gives me a reason to get up in the morning. Seeing your smile…..damn, Jen, that literally makes me want to slay dragons for you." Shaking his head then, he met her eyes as he muttered wryly, "Again, that made me sound like a sissy."

Sighing, he continued, not wanting to give her a chance to interrupt before he managed to get everything out, "I made mistakes in my past, Jen, and I hurt people. But I made a promise to you that I would never knowingly hurt you, and I intend to keep that promise." Stroking her cheek, he said, "I'm not looking for a one-night stand and I don't want to just have sex with you, Jen. I want to make love to you."

Licking her dry lips, JJ tried to process his words, his sudden declaration throwing her entirely off balance. She wanted him as much as he did her. Her body already pulsed with the need to be a part of his, but did she dare risk it all again? She'd tried that once already and the consequences had been brutal. For her and for her son. But, looking into his sincere eyes, she knew he was being completely honest. And she knew he deserved the same.

"I want that, too," she whispered, her hand tightening against his as she sought an anchor in this topsy-turvy world. His words, his declaration of commitment had struck her at her very being, and she knew that he deserved the same truth from her, as hard as that was going to be. "But, I'm terrified. The last time I did something impulsive, I ended up unmarried and pregnant. Henry's a blessing…but he was a miracle I never intended to have. The backlash from my decision will affect him and me for the rest of our lives."

"You're experience with Will mad you stronger, Jennifer. And, I'm nothing like him. You know that," Dave said softly, once again fighting back the overwhelming urge to annihilate this man that had caused her to doubt herself, to doubt her future.

"I know," she conceded with a slow nod of her head. "I do. I just don't want to get hurt again and no matter how many times you promise me that you won't…you can't guarantee it."

"Life doesn't have any guarantees, JJ. You just have to figure out if the risk is worth the potential reward," he replied calmly, his eyes never leaving hers as he searched her gaze for something, anything. His resolve never wavered as he murmured, "I know what that answer is on my end. Do you?"

Staring up into those deep dark eyes, JJ felt her doubts and fears start to fade as she let herself get lost in the love and honesty she saw reflected there. And in their place, she felt a warmth settling around her, a comfort that she hadn't known in a long, long time. And she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she never wanted to lose that feeling. She never wanted to lose him.

Jerkily, she nodded, once, as she whispered, "I do. I trust you, Dave. And I want whatever we can have together."

"That's all I needed to hear, babe," Rossi said, gruffly, his lips immediately capturing hers again as he gave into the overwhelming desire to join their bodies, to maintain that connection to this amazing women. But he also knew that he wanted to show her exactly how precious and beautiful she was, and he wanted to take this entire evening slow, giving her the love and passion that she deserved.

Drawing back slightly, he nipped at her bottom lip as his hand slid underneath her blouse, cupping the warm skin at the base of her spine as he murmured, "God, you are beautiful."

Sliding her hand down his shirt, JJ shook her head, her lips rubbing against his as she whispered back, "I'm not, Dave."

Dropping his lips to her slender neck, lightly nipping at the hollow created at the V of her white shirt, his words whispered against her skin. "I beg to differ, babe. You," he said, easily slipping the tiny buttons from their holes, "are positively stunning."

Closing her eyes as she felt the shirt slide off of her shoulders, her body being revealed to him inch by inch, JJ felt her insides clench as his mouth closed around a lace-covered nipple. Her groan was loud to her own ears then, the words barely intelligent but the meaning perfectly clear.

Glancing up at her scrunched face, Rossi grinned as he asked, evilly, "I take it you liked that?"

It seemed that her hand buried in his hair on its own accord, pressing him back to her body with eagerness as she breathed, "You had to ask?"

Dropping kisses across her delicate skin, Rossi easily found the center catch to her pink bra, expertly slipping the scrap of lace away, leaving her fully exposed to his ravenous eyes. "I'll say it again, honey, absolutely gorgeous."

Sighing in pleasure as he played his tongue over her sensitive tips, she writhed against the soft comforter, needing the contact of his body against hers. "Dave," she urged, plaintively, "Don't tease!"

"Oh, honey," he grinned as he took one last taste of her beautiful bud, "If you think this is teasing, you ain't seen anything yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Fences Make Good Neighbors**

**Chapter Seven**

"Is that so?" she asked, sliding her small hands down his sides, reaching for the waistband of his heavy jeans. Feeling him shiver against her as her hand dipped inside, she whispered, "Two can play at that game, you know."

"God, I hope so," he said with a chuckle, his breath fanning against her puckered nipples.

Drawing in a sharp breath at the sensations flooding her body, she hissed as her hand stopped its travels, "Dave! Enough!"

"Never, babe. We're just getting started," he assured her, sliding his hands down her ticklish sides, skirting around her narrow hips as his lips trailed kiss after kiss across her belly button.

Seconds later, JJ wasn't sure how it happened, but her skirt went sailing across the hotel room, only to be followed by her lace panties. And when she felt his breath feathering against her innermost secrets, she couldn't help the desperate plea that escaped her lips. "Dave, please…"

Shaking his head as he gently spread her thighs, he said with a grin, "Please what, Jen? Please do this?"

His tongue snaked out, tasting her in one delicate stroke as he sunk a finger into her heated core. Her answering keen told him everything he needed to know, and he couldn't help but chuckle again as he felt her hands bury in his hair, pressing him once again closer to his goal. Shifting against her, he knew his own body was responding violently, his jeans painfully tightening by the second as he focused on pleasing his Jennifer. But If he lived to be a hundred years old, he would never forget this moment…..this moment when he finally made this woman his.

The sensations wracking her body were deeper and stronger than any she had ever experienced, not by any lover in the past. His touch, his movements….they were driving her closer and closer to that precipice, faster than she had ever reached it before. All she could comprehend was the feel of him, and she knew that she wanted to feel more of him. All of him.

"You've got to stop!" She finally gasped out, the effort of speech almost too much as she fought against the tide rising in her body. "Please, David!"

Strumming that tight bundle of nerves with his thumb, Rossi kissed his way back up her arched body, plucking a rosy nipple with his teeth as he asked, almost casually, "You sure about that, babe? Cause your body is telling me that you're obviously enjoying this."

Forcing her eyes to focus on him, she pulled his head up to hers as she leaned upward, pressing a kiss to his lips as she said, breathlessly, "Not without you. I want our first time to be with you, Dave."

Tracing his tongue over the contours of her swollen lips, he grinned down into her glazed baby blues as he said, "I'm right here, babe. I've got you."

Shaking her head, she dropped a hand back down to his jeans as she struggled for the button at the top of his jeans, the washed denim fighting her every touch. "Together. Please."

His darkening eyes gave her the answer she needed, the fires burning brighter in his gaze. Slipping his hand from her silky curls, he captured her questing fingers with a gentle squeeze as he easily flipped open the snap. Seconds later, his jeans and shirt joined her skirt somewhere in the distance, and neither one of them cared where.

Sliding her hand into his boxers, JJ grinned as she heard his harsh hiss as her fingers surrounded his swollen manhood. "Damn, babe," he groaned, rolling to his back as his hands settled on to her silky hips, "now who's teasing?"

"I said two could play at this game," she reminded him pertly, her fingers easily playing him as she dropped kiss after kiss over his hairy chest, her silky blonde hair tickling against his skin. "Although, it appears that you still have on more clothes than I do."

"And what do you think we should do about that?" he asked tightly, her touch taking all coherent thought from his mind.

"This," she said simply, stripping the boxers down his legs, releasing his proud manhood to her eager eyes. Grinning at him, she nodded as she murmured, "Now that's more like it." And seconds later, when her hot moist mouth settled over him, he bit back a curse as he buried his hand in her long silky locks. "Mother of God!"

Flicking her tongue against his tip, she swirled him in her mouth as she smiled, the thoughts that she could make him feel as good as he was making her feel amazing her. Cupping his lower length, she slid her palms against him, drawing even more of those groans from his lips. But his hand sudden stilled her head, drawing her away, and she looked up in confusion as she said, "Dave! I wasn't finished!"

Stopping her had taken more self-control than he had ever thought he possessed, but he wanted the same thing she did….to be together, sheathed in that amazing body of hers, whenever they reached that fulfillment. And he also remembered, almost belatedly, that he had something he needed to take care of. Easily sliding her lithe body up his, he settled her hips over his as he murmured, staring into those dilated blue eyes, "Together, remember? And there's the little question of protection, Jen."

Leaning forward, she propped her hands on his chest as she said, breathlessly, nodding, "I'm on the pill. No worries here."

Nodding tersely, he breathed out, "That's all I needed to hear." Settling his strong palms against her hips, he raised her in one fell motion, positioning her easily. As she sank over his manhood, their joined groans seemed to emanate in one voice.

It only took them a few tries to find the motions that worked for them, his palms raising and lowering her in a rhythm as old as time. The faint city noises, seeping barely through the heavy paned window, were no comparison to their frantic moans, the small room suddenly becoming their whole universe.

"Deeper, David," she ground out, arching backwards as she spread her legs even further, wanting to take all of him, to feel him completely. Each stroke, each shift of her hips, only made her want more, the desire building as she felt him stretch her, fill her. This was what she had been missing, she thought, barely able to conceive any coherent thoughts at all. This was what making love was.

"Deep it is," he growled, and the next thing JJ knew, she found herself flipped back to the mattress, his dark eyes glinting down almost predatorily. Pumping his hips against hers, Rossi slid his palms under her thighs, pulling her legs higher. His deep groan climbed out his chest as he felt her sheath him even tighter, her body clenching against his.

"Oh my God," JJ screamed as his finger suddenly flicked against the delicate bundle of nerves, that one touch all she needed to fly over the edge completely. Her release gripped her body, shaking her from her head to her toes as she fought for breath. She felt his body tightening against her, his yell coming seconds after hers as he reached the same fulfillment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N – Hope you all enjoy this installment. Postings over the next several days will be erratic. Real life is taking a front seat for now. My major stories "In Sickness & In Health" and "In the Shadows" will be updated by Friday (I hope). Thanks for being patient. **_

**Good Fences Make Good Neighbors**

**Chapter Eight**

David Rossi cracked one eyelid as the second soft missile connected with his head four hours later.

"David!" JJ hissed, shaking his arm violently, "It's after five! Get up!" Having just awakened herself a mere five minutes earlier, JJ felt her panic growing by the second, the clock in the nightstand only mocking her with its glowing red numbers. She knew her team well, their habits easily predictable, and she was well aware of the fact that in only half an hour, they could easily have company. The BAU started early.

"Fifteen more minutes," Dave mumbled in defense, throwing an arm over his eyes as she flipped on the bedside light and dropped his jeans in a heap on his stomach. His body, normally attuned to arise with the sun, had decided that a few extra winks of sleep were definitely necessary, the nighttime activities having drained his reserves. But oh, what a way to go.

"Uh uh!" JJ said, shaking her head as she punched him again, casting a narrowed eye toward her inanimate timekeeper. "You've got to get up and get out of here before the rest of the team gets up and moving," she ordered, slapping his bare thigh sharply, then turning to glare around her disheveled room. Spying her pale pink bra hanging from the lamp in the corner, joined by two of his socks, she hissed as she hurried to remove the unlikely decorations.

Groaning as he pushed up in the bed on his elbows, he watched the half-naked blonde beauty he'd fallen in love with fly around the room, dropping his clothes on his body as she found them. Damn, even at the crack of dawn, she was unbelievably gorgeous, and the sight of her bare skin only served to remind him exactly of what their night time activities had consisted of.

Lifting her head to stare at him as she realized he hadn't even moved yet, she fussed, "Dave! Up and at 'em! We're on borrowed time here!"

Shaking his head at her flurry of activity, Dave slowly stood, smiling as he watched her eyes travel down his naked body. "I could stay, you know," he grinned.

"No, you can't," JJ hissed, clenching her hand against the edge of the shirt she was wearing. "You promised me, Rossi…you promised you'd be out before anybody on this team even thought about stirring this morning," she said, trying to tear her eyes away from his very masculine chest as he stepped into his boxers. Damn, but the man looked good first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, there wasn't any time for her to express her appreciation of the sights this morning. There'd be other mornings, she reminded herself…leisurely mornings…mornings she could spend all the time she wanted exploring his body. But not THIS morning. This morning he had to go…quickly.

Pulling his jeans around his hips, Dave looked around the room, searching for the one piece of clothing that seemed to be missing.

"Dave! Stop lollygagging!" JJ urged, the sound of squeaky wheels drawing closer and closer, someone's breakfast obviously being delivered in this fine hotel. "Borrowed time, remember," she said, moving toward him and placing her hand on his chest, gently shoving him toward the door.

"Honey!" Dave whispered, dropping his hands to her hips, the human dynamo obviously not recognizing the obvious, her agitation clouding her mind. Leaning forward, he grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows, saying, "You're wearing my shirt."

Glancing down her body, JJ frowned at the crumpled white linen. In her distress earlier, she had grabbed the first covering she had seen, not taking time to find her own shirt in the melee they had created. Damn, she knew if she dropped this shirt, there was no way on earth either of them weren't going to end back up in the bed behind her. The past four hours had taught her many things, the first being that David Rossi was an extremely visual man.

Shaking her head, she continued pushing him toward the heavy door. "It's three steps down the hall. You can sprint it shirtless!"

Rolling his eyes at her logic, Dave bent his head to press a gentle kiss to her lips, grumbling, "Tonight, we're going to be better prepared for this." And prepared he would be. David Rossi might have never been a Boy Scout, their rules a bit too prudent for his thinking, but he found no fault with their admonition to be ready for any situation.

"That's tonight and this is now! I'll see you in an hour," she said quickly, pressing one more kiss against his mouth before jerking open her door and sending him stumbling out into the interior hallway.

Standing in the hallway, Dave stared in shock at her closed door, hearing the deadbolt click. Honestly, he wondered if he would ever fathom the depths of that woman. Righting himself, he shook his head, reaching his hand into his jean's pocket for his keycard to his own room. Not bothering to suppress his smile as he turned…and came face to face with his shocked colleagues, Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner, both obviously dressed and ready to face the day.

Clearing his throat as he straightened, Dave nodded calmly, "Gentlemen." If there was one thing that David Rossi had no intentions of ever doing, apologizing for acting like an adult human male was right at the top of the list.

"Oh, hell no!" Morgan whistled, his eyes widening as he glanced from the half-clad man to the door that he knew was their media liaisons. "Is the great David Rossi doing the walk of shame?"

Horrified, Hotch looked from Derek to Dave as he shook his head, his eyebrows raising to his brow. "I don't know what I'm more disturbed by…the fact that he," he said emphatically, nodding to Rossi, "just came out of JJ's room half-naked or the fact that you, our new acting Unit Chief think it's FUNNY!"

Trying to stifle his laughter, and failing, Morgan looked over his shoulder at Hotch. "Hey, I'm new here…why don't you field this one and show me how it's done?"

"Gladly," Hotch said with a glare at Morgan, wondering which Lothario was his greatest worry. Focusing on Dave's stone face, he asked, his best chief's voice making an appearance, "Agent Rossi, is there anything you'd like to share here?"

"Yeah," Dave retorted sarcastically, glaring from one man to the other, "It's chilly out here and I don't have a shirt!"

"Nicely done, Hotch," Morgan teased, his grin widening as he wondered how soon he could share this information with Penelope. Oh, that woman would OWE him for a tidbit as juicy as this.

"Would you two shut up before she hears you out here," Dave growled under his breath, cocking his head toward the dark door. Nailing them both with a determined look, Rossi said, firmly, "Trust me, boys, you were never here and you never saw me. "

"Oh, I don't think I'm likely to forget this sight," Morgan said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, trying to make sure that he remembered every detail, knowing that Garcia would demand them.

"I suggest you try," Dave said, his voice dignified as he once again glared at the younger agents. "I know places your body would never be found. Remember my friends…sometimes good fences make good neighbors," he added for good measure before stepping around the two men and walking as dignified as he could while shirtless, into his own room.

Gazing after the eldest profiler, both men waited until his door closed to break into laughter.

"Think this unit is ever gonna be the same?" Morgan asked Hotch as they continued down the hall, their chuckles bouncing off the walls in the narrow space.

"I'm thinking it's a distinct impossibility at this point, Morgan," Hotch groaned as they reached the elevator. Shaking his dark head, Hotch added, glancing back toward the two hotel room doors "I believe the BAU may be seeing the dawning of a brand new day."

_**FINIS**_


End file.
